


It's So Good

by ProcrastinatorsWish



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Filthy, Genderbending, Genderfuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatorsWish/pseuds/ProcrastinatorsWish
Summary: Based on Black Mirror season 5 episode "Striking Vipers".  Danny and Karl have some sweet, hot, filthy fun inside the game.  Danny realizes life is all grey areas.





	It's So Good

It's good, thinks Danny.  It's so good.

The neon lights from the game illuminates Roxie’s face as he looks at her reflection in the glass.  She’s bent almost in half, legs spread and palms pressed against the window of the deserted storefront on the deserted gamestreet.  It’s the downtown location with the cobblestone streets, boarded up shops, and the rainbow colored paper lanterns hanging overhead.

It was Karl’s turn to choose the setting and he seems to have a thing for this location. Something about the idea that if this was the real world, they’d be doing this in public, on a real deserted street with the very real possibility of getting caught.  Karl always did like living dangerously.

Frankly they could be in Timbuktu for all Danny cares as long as Roxie keeps doing what she's doing with her hips.  He has Roxie's blue grey dress hiked up and his hands on her hips as he slams into her from behind. She slams her palms against the window every time he makes a particularly hard thrust.  From this angle he can see Lance's cock disappearing into Roxie. Can see how wet she is, how shiny and slick his cock is every time he pulls back.

God it's good. It's so good. He stares at his cock plunging into her wet heat over and over and over again. It’s as if Roxie and Lance’s bodies were made for this, made to fit together.  Lance's cock is perfect too. Thick and fat and long but just enough to be satisfying without being overwhelming.

By the grunts and whines coming out of Roxie's mouth she must feel the same way.

Danny watches himself sinking into her wet, tight heat and they've been at it long enough that everything is starting to get sloppy.  She’s open and dripping and small gushes of slick are being forced out of her every time he pushes his cock in. His groin is wet with her juices and he’s pistoning in and out of her like his life depended on it.  He moves hands to her plump round ass and pulls her cheeks apart. Now he can see so much clearer how his fat cock is splitting her open. How her pussy takes him in to from tip to root every time. And he also has a very clear view of her tiny pink asshole, and he’s beginning to imagine all the filthy things he would like to do to that tiny hole, all the filthy things Karl would let him do to her body.

He has to look away.  He doesn't want this to be over too quickly, although Lance's recovery time is phenomenal.

So he closes his eyes and leans his head back as his hips continue thrusting as if they had a mind of their own.

It should be easier not to come with his eyes closed, but the sounds. My god the sounds are driving him out of his mind.  The slap slap slap of his hips every time they meet her ass, and the squish squish squish of his cock every time it pushes into her pussy.  He's not gonna last much longer and from the high pitched noises coming out of Roxie's throat, she's close too.

Suddenly he has the overwhelming need to see her face before this is over. He needs to know that he's not alone in this, that this is affecting her as much as it’s affecting him.  

He pulls out.

Roxie lets out a frustrated groan and slams her hand against the glass.

"What the hell, man?" she yells.  "Dammit! Why'd you stop?"

She's still bent over with her legs spread and he pulled out so unexpectedly that for a moment he gets a glimpse of her open hole, quivering and clenching at the sudden emptiness.

He has to look away again.

"Nothing’s wrong, man,” Danny says.  “Just. Turn around."

Let me see you, he thinks. Let me know you feel it too.

She turns around slowly, legs shaking as she straightens up and rests her back and shoulders against the glass window.

She's a wreck. Her makeup is smudged, her blonde hair is plastered against her forehead, sticky with sweat.  There are beads of moisture gathering on her nose, her cheeks are flushed, and her pink soft mouth is open and panting.

Before Danny can get distracted with thoughts of what that mouth can do he says, "Take it off."

He wants to see her, all of her, not just with her skirt hiked up.

She gives him a funny look before reaching up and undoing the clasp on the dress.  It falls like a puddle at her feet and then she's standing there naked except for the stockings and high heels.  

She is beautiful. Flushed and sweaty and he wants to lose himself inside her.  

He crowds her back against the store window and kisses her wet and deep.  She moans filthily and opens her mouth wide, lets him stick his tongue in and lick all around her mouth before she starts sucking on his tongue.  He brings his hands up to palm her breasts as they kiss. They’re small and perky, the perfect size for his hands.

He flicks her nipples with his thumbs and she moans into his mouth before pulling away.

"Fuck me,” she demands.  “Now." He doesn't hesitate, simply puts his hands under her ass and lifts her up as her long legs wrap around his hips.  

Danny loves how strong Lance is.  Lance can manhandle Roxie in all sorts of delicious ways. 

Lance is strong enough to rest her legs in the crook of his elbows and while supporting himself with his hands against the glass.  Now she's smooshed between the window and himself, thighs spread wide open. 

He makes the mistake of looking down.

From this angle he can see her pussy lips spread open and her hard clit is exposed. His mouth waters at the thought of getting his lips around that hard nub and sucking until she screams, but that's a task for another time.  Right now, Lance's dick is so hard it's practically pointed straight up and flat against his stomach. He pushes his hips forward and his swollen dick slides across her clit, and she cries out.

"Fuck!" she moans, banging her head back against the glass.  So he does it again and again. Slides his slippery cock against her slippery clit until she's moaning continuously head lolling back and forth against the glass and he needs to be inside her right now.

He pulls his hips back spreads her thighs wider in his arms and nudges back inside her.

They both moan at the long deep stretch.  He drops his head down unto her shoulder so he can see as he begins fucking her again. This way he can see the front of her and it's so good to see her pussy lips spread wide around his cock as he fucks up into her.  

The wet slapping sounds return and mingle with Roxie's "oh oh oh" and her pussy opens so beautifully on every thrust.  It's good. 

It's so good.

He lifts his head from her shoulder and rests his forehead against hers and now they're panting into each others open mouths as he fucks her fast and ruthless.

"You like that?" he asks against her lips.  "You like my cock?"

"Fuck yes."

"Yeah? You like me fucking you? Fucking your tight pussy?"

He's slamming up into her unrelentingly and she can't form the words to respond, she can only moan "ah ah ah" with each thrust.  

He's not sure who he's talking to now, Karl or Roxie, but he can't seem to stop the filth from pouring from his mouth. 

"You like my fat cock fucking up into you, huh? You gonna come on my cock? Huh? Is my cock gonna make you come?"  

"Yes!"

"Say it." 

"Your cock is gonna make me come.  I'm gonna.. I'm gonna come on your cock."

Slap slap slap.

"Yeah, you gonna make my cock all creamy? Huh? You gonna cream all over my cock?"

Slap slap slap.

Roxie is practically drooling as she slides up and down the glass with the force of his onslaught.  Danny feels so powerful like this. That he can fuck this good. That he can reduce Karl to a drooling mess with his dick.  Well, Lance's dick but still: wise-ass, shit-talking, never-shuts-up Karl is now speechless and moaning on the end of his dick.  

Roxie’s moans start turning into hiccupy whimpers and he can tell that she's close.   He wants nothing more than to make her come and then deposit his own fat load inside of her.  

"Touch yourself,” Danny instructs.

She manages to untangle one arm from around his neck and reach down.  He rests his forehead on her shoulder again so he can look down and see her flicking her clit rapidly with her finger.  And just below that he can see his wet cock spreading her pussy wide as it disappears inside her over and over again.

He can feel her legs start to stiffen and her body start to tremble, but he just keeps slamming up into her and he can't believe it but she's getting even wetter. He lifts his head to start kissing her neck and he can feel her hand moving frantically between them.  Her moans are getting louder and louder and it's like a rubber band snapping when she comes. Her back bows, her moans turn into a continuous scream and her pussy tightens impossibly around him before everything releases and he feels a flood of new wetness on his cock.  Her pussy begins clenching and unclenching rapidly around his cock and it's too much. It's too good. 

She's still moaning in his ear and the wet suctioning sounds of his cock slamming into her sopping pussy turns so goddamn dirty, downright filthy, that it all sends him over the edge.  

He slams up once, twice, three times and then he's coming deep deep deep inside of her.  He spreads her thighs just a bit wider so he can grind and rotate his hips up into her, making her take every drop of his come.

They spend a few minutes panting against each other's throats until he can feel his come sliding out of her around his dick.  He takes a big breath and pulls back and pulls out of her, but doesn't let her down right away. He keeps her up against the glass with Lance’s strength, hands still spreading her thighs and just stares at her pussy.  It's wet and open and puffy and he can see his come leaking out of her.

He groans and then let's her legs down slowly. Her chest is heaving as she struggles to take in air, and she is leaning heavily against the glass window.   Then before she can even register what is happening, Danny gets down on his knees, hikes her legs over his shoulders and buries his face in her pussy. He sucks hard on her clit before sticking his tongue into her hole, tasting himself inside her.

She attempts to push his head away, whining because it’s too much too soon.  He ignores her and just spread her thighs wider with his shoulders, alternating sucks and licks.  His nose to his chin is drenched with her wetness and he can barely breathe but he doesn’t care. He licks and sucks and licks and she tastes so good with his come mingling with her juices and he licks and licks until her thighs clench up tight around his ears and then she’s coming again.  She’s wailing and shaking and saying, “too much, too much” but he just grabs firmly onto her thighs and doesn’t stop until he’s licked her clean.

When he untangles himself from her thighs, her legs buckle and she slides down the glass window until she's sitting on the ground.  He sits next to her.

She leans her head against his shoulder, still panting.  Then she turns his head towards her and kisses him deep and thorough, tasting herself on his tongue.  The kiss turns sweet and slow before they both pull back and stare at each other. They’re a sweaty mess and she smiles at him so openly, with such unabashed joy, that he can’t help but return the smile.  And then they’re laughing and shoving each other before settling down, shoulder to shoulder.

So maybe, Danny thinks, maybe I’m in love with my best friend.  And maybe I’m in love with my wife at the same time. He doesn't know whether this makes him gay or bi or what, and in this moment he doesn’t care.  In this moment he’s happy and he doesn't need a label. This past year has taught him that labels are imperfect things. He knows now that it’s possible to be in love with two people at the same time, because he is.  He knows now that gender, sexuality, monogamy, and polyamory are all on a spectrum. They’re all grey areas, and it’s up to the individuals involved to carve out their own shapes within all that grey. And maybe it will all work out or maybe it will blow up in their faces, but in this moment it doesn’t matter.  In this moment he’s sweaty and happy and he’s loved by two amazing people. 

In this moment, it’s good.  It’s so good.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
